1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a terminal system having a radio frequency identification (RFID) function, and more particularly, to a terminal having an RFID function and a method of processing information of the terminal to allow intuitive interaction between a screen manipulation and an RFID manipulation with respect to using an RFID related service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, RFID is an automatic recognition technology for transceiving predetermined data stored in a label, a card, a tag, and the like having a microchip, with a reader by using a wireless frequency.
A terminal employing such an RFID function can be applied to a prepayment bus-card, a parking lot pass, an admission card in a laboratory, and the like.
RFID is performed according to an RF signal exchange between an RFID recognizer and an RFID tag. That is, when the RFID tag outputs a tag identification (ID) in the form of an RF signal, the RFID recognizer receives and confirms the tag ID.
Thus, a related art RFID terminal is generally formed of a screen unit 110 and an RFID recognition unit 120.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the screen unit 110 and the RFID recognition unit 120 are provided at separate positions.
Thus, the related art RFID terminal discontinues an interaction between a screen manipulation and an RFID manipulation.
For example, the related art RFID terminal recognizes information recorded in the RFID tag via the RFID recognition unit 120, and displays the recognized information on the screen unit 110.
Thus, a user experiences inconvenience with respect to manipulation of information since the user has to separately manipulate the screen 110 and the RFID recognition unit 120 of the conventional RFID terminal.